Cursed Girl
by camelliastar
Summary: Maka is cursed. She is ugly, and she's scared of meeting people. But a stranger barges in to her life, and no other but, Soul Eater! SoulxMaka,and minor Black*StarxTsubaki.Rated T for swearing.


**A/N: camelliastar is on oneshots again… I'm totally stressed about The Princess, The Rebel, and Upside Down Tale's plot, so I decided to take a break for a while. I came up with this idea an hour ago, so I'm going to post it! Hope you enjoy…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, ATSUSHI OHKUBO DOES.**

**Cursed Girl**

Maka Albarn is a cursed girl. She has scars all over her body, as result from an evil witch's curse. Long time ago, Maka tried to protect Crona, the child of the witch herself from the curse. Medusa, which was the wicked-evil-mother-and-also-a-witch disappointed at Crona's failure of becoming the demon god. At that time, Maka and Crona were 5 . They were best friends. When Medusa tried to cast the most powerful curse she has to Crona, Maka jumped and received the curse.

~flashback~

"Nake…Snakes…Cobra…Cobras… I shalt curse this child, make scars grow on her skin, make her suffer in sin…" Medusa chanted, as she formed a wicked smile.

"This curse shall not break, thou most powerful witches tried to…" Medusa chuckled dangerously, and her eyes started to become serpent-like.

"True love is the aid…To this wicked curse…" Medusa superficially smiled.

Then, she added: "But there is no such thing as love." Her serpent tounge started to dance.

"NO!" Maka jumped and protected Crona.

Tranggg! Bright light appeared and circled Maka. Maka screamed in panic. The light enveloped her, and soon faded to black. Not long, they started to open, and revealed an unconscious Maka, full of scars. The curse took away her right eye, and the other eye had vertical scar across it. Her cheek had at least more than 3 scars. Don't need to mention her body. Cuts are all over her body. Her creamy legs were scratched with scars. Her hands are full of cuts, even tough they didn't pain her.

"You little punk!" Medusa spotted Crona. Trembled behind unconscious Maka.

"Die!" Medusa launched her vector arrows, all aimed at Crona. Soon, a blue soul started to flew. Medusa let go one of her snakes, and let it chomped at her soul. She spared Maka, and flew away. Untill now, nobody knows where she go.

~Present~

Maka wakes up. She stretches her numb leg, and force them to get off the bed. It's another Monday, and Mondays are exciting for her. The scars are still visible. Yes, they haven't aid. No, they never aid. So now, Maka isn't the pretty girl she used to be, but just an ugly bookworm, full of scars.

She's afraid that her scars may scare the villagers, so she prefers living near the woods. Plus, she can get away from her pervy father. When he knew Maka was cursed, he became overprotective on her. And… Maka hates it. She hates almost everything about his father. His pervyness, his womanizer-ness, and many more. Especially she hates the part about her mother and father divorced.

Maka gets up and go to the bathroom. After a nice warm bath, she brushes her teeth and stares at the mirror.

"Hello, Maka Albarn. You look great today!" She cheers for herself, even so, deep inside her heart, she knows. She doesn't look great. She taps her scarred cheek and put on her penguin-tailed blazer over her modest long sleeved blouse. She ties her hair in pigtails. Covers her missing eye with an eye patch, and shades her scarred eye with her bangs. She puts on her black pants and put on her cap to cover her face. She's not comfortable talking with people. She's afraid that her scars will show.

"Wake up you lazy cat!" Maka shouts on a cat's ear.

"Nya~ Maka-chan! What's that for!" The cat jumps and open her eyes. Suddenly smoke cover her and she turns into a beautiful, and curvious purple-haired lady. She is a fellow witch, just like Medusa. But she's a nice one. Besides, she's actually a cat. And Blair is a mother figure to Maka. She accepts her in who she is. Blair raised Maka when her father and mother divorced. At that time, Maka was 8.

"To wake you up!" Maka cheerfully laughs and pours an amount of cereal to a bowl of milk.

Maka munches her breakfast and waves goodbye at Blair. Maka puts on her shoes and grabs her bike. She prefers using bike than the train, since it's cheaper and she doesn't need to talk to people. Maka is 15 now. She goes to normal school on morning till' day. Then, it's 3 pm. School's over, and Maka will happily cycle to the end of the road, where she works part time.

She works on a flower shop. The shop isn't big. But Maka thinks it's beautiful. The window is always full of beautiful bouquets. The store's always smells good. It's a family store, owned by a father-son pair, Shinigami, and Death The Kidd.

"Good afternoon…" Maka greets. Shinigami and Kidd don't hire much employee. They only hire Maka and her best friend, Black*Star.

"HEY MY WORSHIPER! COME HERE AND HELP YOUR GOD!" Black*Star, with his God obsessions, shouts from the top of ladder. He is fixing a wall decoration.

"Black*Star! You're ruining the symmetry again! NO! Not that left!" Kidd screams hysterically. Shinigami sweatdrops. All the employees here know her scars, so she works on the lawn that Shinigami and Kidd own, where they grow flowers. Maka doesn't need to meet customers there.

"Ting!" the doorbell rings, a raven-haired girl comes in. Maka hurriedly gets to the lawn, while Black*Star jumps off the ladder, and the ladder hit Kidd.

"How may we help you, Tsubaki-chan?" Shinigami politely asks the lady.

"The daisies I ordered yesterday please…" Tsubaki smiles politely.

"TSUBAKI! DO YOU BRING YOUR FAMOUS COOKINGS!" Black*Star pops out from behind the ladder. Tsubaki is the daughter of the owner of the restaurant next to the flower shop. She's a regular customer. She orders flowers for decoration in the restaurant. Black*Star likes Tsubaki a lot. Because, Tsubaki is a really patient and mature girl, and the ONLY ONE who can keep along with his ego.

"Hi Black*Star, why don't we come to our restaurant? I'll treat you." She smiles knowingly, as Kidd hands her an amount of daisies. Tsubaki pays, then Black*Star grabs her hand.

"COME ON! YOUR GOD IS HUNGRY!" Black*Star drags Tsubaki outside.

"Black*star don't be rude!" Shinigami scolds Black*Star.

Tsubaki plasters an _I've got this under control _look on her face. Maka sweatdrops at the ruckus. She takes off her penguin-tailed blazer, and takes the fertilizer. Carefully, she pours the feltilizer. She hums songs as she gardens. She once read in a book that music helps plants to grow.

Inside the store, a pair of blonde delivery girls drop a box of feltilizer. They talk to Kidd, about an Evans getting married or something. Maka doesn't hear much. She continues humming the songs her mother used to sang to her when she had nightmares. Maka thinks it's calming.

~Meanwhile~

"So uncool…" A white haired boy with albino features walks behind the fences.

"That shitty b*tch, how come she asked me to buy that freak flower." This guy is Soul Eater Evans. And the Evans they have been talking about. Soul is 16, and his parents are going to make him marry a rich-snobby girl from a wealthy family. Soul considered this girl as a freak. She is super artificial and had NO sense of humor AND music at all. Evans are well known musicians. Of course Soul can play an instrument, which is piano. And he masters it really well. But sadly, he is compared with his brother because the kind of music that he plays. He plays what his soul wants. His soul is twisted, sarcastic, and also dark. And that's the music he plays. Dark, creepy, and gloomy. A total opposite of his brother.

His sensitive ears heard a beautiful humming. It came from the backside of one of the fences. The humming is really beautiful. Really high pitched, but beautiful. But Soul almost chuckles.

"Kuh, tone-deaf." Soul knows the song. It's supposed to be on C, but the person sings it on G.

"This person is really straight-forward huh?" He laughs. But, he is curious. His sensitive hearing brings him to a nice-smelled fence. He climbs it, but unfortunately, slipped.

"Watch Out!" He reminds, as he begin to fall.

"Yikes!" The person on the lawn drops her gardening bucket.

THUD!

~Soul's POV~

" I didn't expect it to be this soft… What!" I gasp. I fell on top of a GIRL. _So uncool. _I thought.

"Would you mind to get off me!" The girl straight-forwardly yells at me.

"Ah yes, sorry…" I get off her and take a better look at the girl.

The girl's height is on my eye level. Her hair is ash blond. The pigtails are messy, because I notice her cap fell off. She wears eye patch. Wait…eye patch? Her other eye is emerald green. It's so beautiful. It's like I'm sucked in. Plus I'm blushing. This girl is f*cking gorgeous.

She knows she's been watched. She turns around and hide her face with a cap. Why? Is she afraid of me? At first, she's so confident on shooing me off her back. She didn't seemed to be scared there. But now? She's hiding from me. Yeah, I know. My jaggy teeth, red eyes, white hair. What can you expect from a very cool guy like me.

"What- Do you want?" She shutters. Blushing furiously. I wonder. If she's scared, why is she blushing? Have some crush on me? Nah… Lame. She's a tiny titted girl. I'm NOT going to date her. Then, I notice her slender neck. Oh…my tempting. NO, it's jagged. Scar? Is this she's been hiding? What is she hiding? Curiously, I tilt her chin up.

"Hey! Stop you!" She grunts. I hold her hand still. I want to examine her. Something's different with this chick. Eye patch. Is this she's been hiding beside the scar on her neck? Wait. Her other eye. When she blinks, a vertical scar is visible. Her cheek? So many scar! No wonder she's so shy. So, she's not scared at me! Good news! This is the only woman beside my mother in my whole life who isn't scared at me!

I tap her cheek. A bumpy feeling crosses over my fingers.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Dang! My cranium!

"Ow! Shit! What's that for!" I rub my sore head.

"Stay away! I'm cursed!" the girl backs away. I stop her by curiosity. ONLY by curiosity. It's not like I'm attracted to her swan-like neck, and emerald eye. Wait…?

"What curse?" I grab her hand.

"Curse! It's a curse! It'll break upon true love! Don't you ever read?" She rolls her eyes, I bet she's hiding her tears. It must be a bitter memory.

"Are you scared people will be afraid of you?" I ask her understandingly. I also feel that way.

"Uh-huh" She nods. And break in tears.

I smile. I think, this is the first time I smile really true. It's really-really true. Not fake smile I use to see my "future wife" or my family.

"I'm Maka Albarn." She lends her hand.

"I'm Soul Eater." I smirk, she laughs. She isn't scared of me. She isn't scared.

~Normal POV~

As time passes by, Maka and Soul become closer. Even closer. Really-really close. They are best friends.

"Hey, Soul, can you please pass the fertilizer." Maka pleads. Yes, Soul is also helping out on the shop. A big client ordered a many amount of bouquets, since this store is the only flower store in this town.

"No, you do it by yourself." Soul mutters.

"Fine…" Maka sighs.

Soul watches Maka walks to the lawn. Eventough she has many scars, he still thinks she is beautiful, alltough, he never told her. Soul stares at Maka, she looks beautiful, indeed. But somehow, she seems familiar. Maka tilts her head at Soul, she realize his stares. Soul broke eye contact, and Maka blushes.

"HEY! YOUR GOD NEEDS SOME CHRISANTHEMUMS HERE!" Black*Star screams, while he and Tsubaki are arranging a bouquet.

"It's over here, Black*Star." Tsubaki patiently hands him.

"Hahahaha! The bouquet is giraffe!" A short blond haired delivery girl, Patty stares at amazement. She and her sister were asked for helping out.

"Oh my God…" The taller blond delivery girl, Liz, sighs at her sister's behavior.

"AHA! It's perfectly symmetrical!" Kidd adjusted his eight bouquet. It's already been a day, and Kidd only made 8. Because, he makes sure everything is in a perfect symmetry.

"I wonder, why do the client orders this much flower? It's like a party?" Maka asks Shinigami.

"He said it was secret, Maka-chan. We're going to know when we deliver the order there." Shinigami replys.

Soul feels anxious. He has a feeling that, he will leave Maka forever after this. No, he can't just leave Maka like this. There are MANY things he need to tell her, and she's too precious to let go. He likes Maka. He's not sure if Maka has the same feeling, but Maka is such a different person from any girls he has met. She's special. She's everything to him.

~Day of delivering~

"NO! I can't come! My scars will scare them!" Maka insists.

"COME ON! YOUR GOD NEEDS YOU! SOUL IS ON A FAMILY MATTER, AND WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF FOLLOWERS!" Black*Star shouts.

"It's true, Maka-chan… You look beautiful." Tsubaki encourages her.

"I'm awful! They still can see my scar! And I'm not going to barge in to someone's party! We are done!" Maka is wearing a semi-formal knee-length dress with long sleeves. She also wears knee-length boots, to hide her scars. She wears a hat .

"Come on! It'll be fun." Liz encourages her too. All girl crews wear a similar attires, and the boys wear white shirt and black pants.

"Yeah! Maka-chan! Blair-nya is here too!" Patty skips happily.

"Come on. It's going to be a symmetrical party!" Kidd also encourages her.

"Yay!" Blair pops in.

"I'll do it. For Soul, okay. For Soul." Maka sighs.

"YEAH!" everybody cheer.

~Meanwhile~

"Where is mother?" Soul runs worriedly in a pin-stripped suit.

"Here, darling." Soul's mother and her father Mr. and Mrs. Evans stand a few meters away from him.

"Don't call me that." Soul scoffs.

"Come this way, sweetie. We've got a surprise for you." Mrs. Evans gestures Soul to get to a ballroom. His brother, Wes, pops out and escort them.

"Tch, how nice to see you, brother." Soul says sarcastically.

The room is packed with people. Flower bouquets are all over the room. A piano sits innocently on the side of the room. There's a podium like marriage.

"You know, I f*ckingly hate parties, right?" Soul coolly says to his family.

"Watch your language. Come, it's your surprise engagement party!" Mrs. Evans cheerfully said.

"With That freak from Warren family! NO!" Soul screams at his family.

"You mean Melody Warren? She's a cutie…" Wes adds, as he pushes Soul inside the room.

_Oh no…_ Soul spots Maka in the crowd. She's pretty noticeable by the way people look at her.

~Then~

Maka stands in disbelief. The party is for Soul? He's actually a Richie rich? Maka almost sobs. He lied? All this time? As Soul walks to the center of the stage, almost dragged by Wes, Maka can't help to cry. The others tries to comfort her.

"Will you, be linked to this man, Melody Warren?" Melody nods and reply yes.

"Will, you be linked to this woman, Soul Evans?" Soul pauses.

"I object." Maka raises her hand.

"What!" Mrs. Evans gasps in disbelieve.

Maka removes her hat and shows her scarred face. Chatters started to rise. Such an ugly girl? Is he aiming for Evans? Dirty method? Filthy woman! And other chatters started.

"I object too!" Black*Star raises his hand.

"Me too!" Tsubaki raises her hand.

"Yeah!" Liz, Patty, and Kidd all raise their hands. Blair gives 2 thumbs up.

"What! Why!"Melody complained, her family seem too.

"Soul, she doesn't love this girl over here." Kidd diplomaticly explains.

"Who are you!" Wes asks, but being cut off by Melody.

"Of course he loves me! Do you, Soul?" Melody asks Soul.

Soul is dumbfounded, and looks at her beloved Maka. She's unable to speak due to her tears. Soul really wants to be there and wipe the tears off her cheek.

"She's in love with my worshiper here! Maka!" Black*Star confronts.

"Yeah! Soul is way a better man!" Liz and Patty adds. Tsubaki nods in agreement.

"You love that shabby woman there?" Melody almost shouts.

"I do, I also object this engagement!" Soul confronts them.

"I love you, Maka. Would you like to be my fiancée?" Soul kneels down and snatches the rings.

"I…" Maka covers her mouth in disbelieve. Her face is worst because of her tears.

"You! Kami Albarn's daughter! You're not going anywhere near my son!" Mrs. Evans stands between the duo.

"You know my mother!" Maka screams.

"Yes, we used to be business partners. But she left me alone and went to marry other man!" Mrs. Evans shortly told them and continues.

"You're not going to get near my son, I repeat. Until your every battle wounds healed!" Mrs. Evans shouts at them.

"Maka, It's a curse, right. It says, true love will aid it." Soul smiles softly.

"Yes, I know." Maka answers.

"So, do you love me or not?" Soul continues.

"I-I do…" She blushes furiously, followed by Soul's red face.

Dark starts to envelopes Maka and twirls her in the air. Soon, it changes to bright light. And, it reveals a beautiful, angelic, unconscious Maka. Soul hurriedly caught her bridal style. Soul lift her eye patch, and it reveals a shut eye. Smooth eyelid. Long eyelashes, and no scar. He runs a hand trough her cheek, and trails down to her neck, to her arm, and he stops at her hand. It's perfectly smooth cream. He squeezes it tightly, soon Maka opens her eyes.

"Soul… I'm sorry I doubt you…" Maka admits.

"No problem." Soul silences her by a kiss on her cheek.

"So, old lady, what do you think?" Black*star shrugs his shoulder at Mrs. Evans.

'She's sure a beautiful woman…" She cries.

"Let's party!" Blair twists her index finger, and changes Maka's dress to a beautiful pale pink long dress. Soul let Maka down, and slips a ring to her finger, Maka also does the same.

"Shall we?" Soul offers his hand.

"Guide me , okay?" Maka smiles warmly.

Their friends peeks behind the curtains.

"Hey, Tsubaki, I think, we should go too?' Black*Star asks shyly.

"My, I'd be honored…" Tsubaki smiles warmly, faint pink on her cheeks.

"Do you know line dance?" Kidd asks Liz and Patty.

"Yeah?" Liz and Patty reply.

"Let's dance!" Kidd drags the two girls.

"So, it's lively isn't it…" Maka is with Soul, dancing the waltz.

"You know what?" Soul asks Maka.

"Yeah?" Maka replys.

"You're really uncool when you're crying." He smiles and kisses her.

**A/N: dumdudmdumdumdum thank you for reading. It's too long isn't it? I should've split it to 2 chapters**. **And... thanks to Hotaru-Kichi, I've made some improvement, hope you like it. Sorry for the inconvenient. Please review... And tell me about the new ending... w**


End file.
